The Tale of Percival and Brynn
by Writingiswonderful
Summary: *Spoiler if you haven't read previous fanfic and season 4* When Brynn's friend Tomos is in trouble, Percival, Brynn and friends go to rescue him. But when Percival and Brynn are separated from the others, they discover things they never knew and terrifying truths. Overall, a story of adventure, redemption and love. *Warning: there will be wounds mentioned* No slash
1. The Disturbing Letter

It was a beautiful day in Camelot. The sun was shining, and the castle had no threats placed on them in a while. All was quiet.

Brynn was in bed when she heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"Gwen."

"Oh, come in!" said Brynn.

Gwen and Brynn had become good friends.

"Flowers milady, from Sir Percival." Said Gwen smiling.

However, Brynn was not excited. This was the third time he sent flowers. He was a kindly man but she had feelings for Merlin.

"What's wrong?" said Gwen.

"Percival's intentions are sweet, but my heart favors another." Said Brynn with a frustrated sigh.

"Merlin?" said Gwen with a grin.

"Yes. I just do not wish to hurt Sir Percival's feelings."

"Being honest is hard, but it is the right thing to do."

"Gwen, you are so kind. I am glad I have gotten to know you."

Gwen smiled and Brynn returned it. She then went behind the changing screen. As Brynn changed Gwen swapped the clothes. Brynn swallowed. How in the world could she be honest to Percival without hurting him? And dare she admit her feelings to Merlin? He would laugh.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by another knock.

"I will answer it." Said Gwen as Brynn finished dressing.

Brynn stepped out from behind the screen. This time it was Merlin. She flushed. After a second of regaining herself, she noticed his face was grim.

"What it is?" inquired Gwen, concerned.

"Brynn, I have a letter for you. It's about Tomos."

Gwen looked at Brynn. Without hesitation, Brynn accepted the letter from Merlin. She quickly scanned its contents and stared at her two friends, her expression blank.

"Tomos has been captured."


	2. The Foolhearted desires

A/N: Spoilers from The Darkest Hour and my personal fanfic Brynn.

Gwen and Merlin stared at Brynn, concerned. "Who gave this to you?" inquired Brynn, looking at Merlin.

"Mera. She is in a relationship with Tomos and she knows that you are his friend. She came to find me and asked me to give this to you, hoping you'd aid her in rescuing him." answered Merlin.

"Who kidnapped him?" said Gwen.

"Agravaine." Said Merlin, seeing the look of sadness in Brynn's eyes.

"He still wants power does he not? His actions implied he wanted the throne, like Morgana told us." Said Gwen.

"But why would he go after Tomos?" said Merlin.

"Because Tomos has not spoken to me in a year. It is because he still hates Uther. I doubt he was kidnapped. Either way, I will not let Agravaine have anything to do with my friend." Spoke Brynn, determination written all over her face.

No one saw Morgana come in. "I am joining you."

"Morgana?" said Merlin.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack!" said Brynn with a smile.

Ever since Brynn had brought Morgana back, the two had been friends.

"It is my fault, and I want to stop Agravaine."

"Morgana, you are no longer to blame." Said Brynn.

"Yes I am to blame. It was my idea to recruit Tomos." Said Morgana, regret in her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"You are a different person now, I can feel it. But even still, this is a journey I must take alone." Said Brynn.

"Are you serious? You cannot! It is too risky." said Merlin.

"Exactly. If something were to happen to any of you I could not forgive myself."

Before they could argue more, Brynn left.

Little did she know Percival had been listening in. He was heartbroken, but he still was determined to protect her. He had to get help, and he knew who to seek it from. And he was determined to keep Merlin here, so he could prove himself to Brynn. She was tough, but kind, and she had captured his heart. But he hardly spoke of it because he was afraid the other men would make fun of him.


	3. Facade

**A/n: This was my original concept for this chapter, but I deleted it and fixed it. I think it is better like this! =D Besides, the show is called "Merlin", he has to be in there at least a little. And SPOILER Uther has died, but for reasons other than season four gives (Morgana kills him right? Or someone else, can't remember..) **

Brynn set off that night alone, unbeknownst to anyone else. Or so she thought. Percival had been watching her. Percival did not like that she was riding alone. At first, he was tempted to follow her and watch over her, but that was a little awkward. Besides, they would be safer with others. It was best the King stayed here. He was already upset about his uncle's betrayal. Although Arthur had not completely trusted Morgana when she alerted him of Agravaine's treason, he did trust his knights, Merlin and Brynn.

He went to get their friends to aid them. Asking his fellow knights was another option, but the King needed them more. Morgana, himself and Brynn were capable swordfighters, and Morgana would use magic to save them. Uther knew that Morgana couldn't just deny her magical ability. When Uther was on his deathbed, he told her he still hated magic, but as he loved her, she was an exception. He said he was sorry for persecuting her, and that as long as she alone used magic to defend Camelot and it's people, not against it, she was free of all charges. Morgana had lived up to it.

Meanwhile, Agravaine sought Tomos. "Well?" the traitor asked.

"She is on her way here as you expected." Said Tomos.

"And the King?"

"No, only her. The traitor, Merlin and the serving girl will doubtless follow. The lovesick knight is planning to inform them she left alone. All that aside, Arthur is the King, why would he come? And if I know Brynn, she would come to find me alone so as to not harm anyone else, which is futile."

"I wanted Arthur."

"You forget that he is destined to bring magic back." Spat Tomos.

"I made you a promise I would bring magic back!" retaliated Agravaine. He pulled his sword from his sheath.

"Now now, do you really want to try _that_ on _me_? Your steel is useless against my magic, lest you forget."

Scowling, Agravaine put his sword away. "No my friend."

"_Friend_? Let me make this very clear, I am _not_ your friend. You best watch your tongue."

Agravaine and Tomos stared at each other, sizing one another up. But Agravaine had no choice but to trust the young warlock, as much as he hated to. He had lost one valuable ally already. Morgana. She had betrayed him and now her uncle was no longer welcome in Camelot.

"Why don't you do something useful and get prepared for their arrival?" smirked Tomos.

Agravaine was sorely tempted to slaughter the boy, but he just took a deep breath and said, "Yes, Tomos. As you wish."

Back in the forest, Brynn was becoming what she felt was paranoid. She swore she heard hooves. But she had told no one when she was leaving. Had someone spotted her despite her spell? Her hand found her sword and she unsheathed it.

Then, it hit her. She would build a fire and fool the stranger. Hopping off her horse, she used magic to gather firewood and started it. The hooves were getting closer. Hastily, Brynn climbed into the saddle and kicked her horse, galloping as fast as it could.

Then Brynn heard a rustle in the trees. She slowed the horse and looked around. But before she could react, an arrow pierced her side and she fell off the saddle. Darkness clouded her vision. She was alone, no one to save her now.


	4. Haste

"Are you serious? She still went alone anyway?" said Morgana.

Percival nodded solemnly.

"She cannot possibly hope to take on Agravaine alone!" said Gwen.

"We will help you, I owe her much." Said Morgana.

"So will I!" agreed Gwen.

"Count me in!" said Merlin.

"Let's get ready with haste. We need to catch her up, but we will also need supplies." Said Percival.

"Merlin and I will gather the supplies and meet you at the stables!" said Gwen.

"Actually, Gwen, one of us should tell Arthur we are doing this." Merlin reminded her.

"I will do that. You will get the supplies?" She replied.

Merlin nodded.

"Let us not waste another moment!" said Percival, and without another word, left the room.

However, Percival was not at the stables when they all arrived. They all knew why. Percival loved Brynn and wanted to do anything to protect her. She was his weakness.

"We better hurry if we wish to join them." Said Morgana.

"Why rush?"

Gwen and Morgana stared blankly at Merlin.

"C'mon, let's give those lovebirds time together." He grinned.

Gwen giggled and Morgana cracked a smile.

"As cute as that would be, Percival is not thinking straight and Brynn is alone. Who knows how she is right now." Said Morgana, but her eyes were still light and happy.

Merlin was happy to see his friend's transformation. He still could not completely trust her, but she seemed different. Then again when she returned a year after disappearing, she seemed her usual self but was lying. It was hard after all she had done. Morgana had expected this. But Gwen trusted Morgana again, and soon Gwen would have Arthur doing the same.

Merlin also recounted several other traitors. Trust was something to be earned.

They mounted their horses and rode off. Arthur was a little apprehensive at Morgana joining them, but nonetheless approved. He understood the need for Brynn to rescue Tomos. He had done the same for Merlin. Brynn needed all the help she could get should something go wrong.

Meanwhile, Percival had reached Brynn. She was bleeding from her arrow wound.

"Brynn!" he exclaimed. "Please do not be dead!"

He had no medical experience, but he had to do _something_. The others would catch up soon. If she needed it, Percival would even ask Morgana to heal her. But that would be a last resort. He snapped the arrow in half, and then gently removed the other half. The knight then searched for something to bind and put pressure on the wound. All the cloth he had was his clothes, so he ripped off a part of his shirt and wrapped it as tight as he could. It was bleeding through.

"C'mon Brynn, stop bleeding!" he urged the unresponsive Brynn.

He took some more cloth and wrapped it around her. It didn't seep through this time. Percival sighed in relief then went to start a fire. There was not much more he could do for her. He prayed that she would live and the others would find them soon. From the first moment they had met, he had been captivated by her. As he grew to know her, she was rash, stubborn, opinionated, but also beautiful, gentle, kind and strong. If she died, so would a part of him. She was his world, even if she never returned his feelings. Better that than dead.


	5. Bait

Merlin and friends rode on, keeping their eyes peeled for friend or foe. Merlin noticed Morgana was pale.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I have a bad feeling. I had another dream last night. Brynn was wounded, we tried to get to her and Percival but we were stopped by Agravaine." She said.

Merlin and Gwen exchanged glances.

"Your visions are usually correct but how would Agravaine know? He is no longer welcome in Camelot." Merlin said.

"That is because he found a new ally." Morgana said with contempt.

"Tomos." Said Gwen.

"That means she is being lead into.." Merlin faltered.

They were surrounded themselves.

"A trap…" said Merlin.

Agravaine and his men were there, armed with swords and axes.

"Hello Morgana. I would say it is a pleasure to see you but you clearly chose in the end to be a fool. Now I can get my revenge." Spoke Agravaine.

Morgana let out a derisive laugh.

"I have magic, not to mention my friends and I have gotten out of many fixes before. You need not be so cocky." She retorted.

"We shall see." Smiled Agravaine.

Morgana drew her sword, as did Merlin and Gwen. Morgana would be doing magic purely to fight the enemy, but because her friends were still apprehensive about the witch, she would resort to swordplay. Only if they were in a tight spot would she use it.

Morgana charged at Agravaine. He parried her blow. Morgana calculated his footwork. Agravaine went for her leg and she blocked him.

"What made you turn so soft?" scowled Agravaine.

"Because I was fooled into thinking no one cared about me because I am a witch. But someday I can tell that will change. We shall be accepted."

Agravaine scoffed. Meanwhile Merlin and Gwen were fighting the traitor's cronies. Merlin got slashed on the arm.

"Merlin!" cried Gwen.

But she was too busy fighting herself to stop and help her friend. Before too long, the three were overwhelmed. Morgana knew what she had to do. She spoke a spell meant to stun the bodies of their opponents, but nothing happened.

"Tomos was kind to provide us magical protection, any attack you place on us gets turned on you." Said Agravaine.

As he said this Morgana froze and fell over. Merlin could not use magic either way, and now it was just him and Gwen.

"Tie them up. I want them alive. Arthur would do anything to save the one he loves and his dear servant."

Merlin and Gwen fought them off but it was useless. The two were knocked over the heads with a sword and tied up. They were outnumbered, defenseless, and their other friends were walking into a trap. Worst still, they were all bait, and they had no way to warn Arthur. Agravaine was winning. And soon, Camelot would have a new King.


	6. The Song

**A/N: I don't care if this is corny, I like it this way and everyone has a soft side!**

Brynn was still very weak. Percival thought the others would have reached them by now.

"Hold on Brynn, I am sure they are coming. Please." He begged.

Percival knew if Brynn were to wake, she would be annoyed but he held her anyway. He felt so helpless. Neither Merlin nor Gaius was here, and the knight was not exactly mister healing hands. If Brynn didn't get better soon, he would lose her. He never usually sang, but if he did it for Brynn maybe it would help. He sighed, opened mouth and sang. His voice was very pleasant.

_Wounds run deep,_

_Pain goes on,_

_That is life,_

_But when it is cruel,_

_Just remember your blessings,_

_I will always love you,_

_Even if the sky breaks,_

_I will always love you,_

_Every morning and on through life,_

_Look at the sun,_

_Its lovely rays,_

_Warm you as you go,_

_When the warmth follows,_

_I am there too_

_I will always love you,_

_Even if the world grew dark,_

_I will always love you,_

_And my love will shine through_

Percival ended the song and looked down. Brynn had stirred slightly, but was still weak.

"Beautiful." She managed to say.

Percival flushed. It was possible if he kept talking he could try to keep her conscious. She was tired and that's fine but she had to stay strong.

"My mother came up with the lyrics. Every time I was hurt or scared, she would sing it. When she died, I sang it for her as she was buried. I never sang again. It was the hardest thing I had to bear and had to become strong. I never wanted to look weak. But now, with you like this, when I could have stopped this from happening," Percival faltered.

He could speak no more. The knight had not cried since his mother's death. Someone had to help her. He picked her up gently, knowing it was not particularly safe to move her, but better than her dying. She could not save her friend in this state.


	7. A Hardened Heart

Tomos cursed.

"I got Arthur's friends!" said Agravaine.

"I want Brynn! She turned her back on me. You were to kill her and she _lives_!" spat Tomos.

"I am trying. She is surprisingly perseverant."

" Kill the knight. Without him, there is no hope."

"As you wish!" said Agravaine.

Agravaine made a mental note to kill the boy when he had Arthur. He was worse than Morgana. Nothing Agravaine did was good enough for the warlock. Well, soon that would change, and he would have Arthur and kill Tomos and Morgana. Then he would be the King of Camelot. But first things first, getting rid of Percival and his precious love. Percival would be more difficult, but his companion was on the verge of death. How she still was alive was a mystery. She was hit in a dangerous spot by his men's arrow. No matter, at least she could not fight back.

Morgana awoke from the spell. Tomos was wearing a smile most foul.

"Trust old Brynn to drag her friends in without knowing it. But I can give Agravaine Arthur and when Agravaine assumes the throne, magic will finally be allowed again. My _former_ friend was a fool for caving in. She drags me along to kill Uther, obsessed with it, _and_ changes heart. Ha! Since I met her that is all she ever wanted. Until you," said Tomos, pointing his dagger at Merlin, "Came along and changed her. I will make you both pay, and your friends. Oh, but first, the foolish King, who will find out his friends were kidnapped and walk right into a trap."

"Not unless we stop you first." Snapped Morgana.

"So confident. I have magical protection that even you, Morgana, cannot penetrate."

"You are not invincible, but a coward and your pride will be your downfall."

Tomos laughed.

"You turned back so quickly Morgana. It is too bad there is nothing you can do. Brynn is hovering on the edge of death and there is no way you can escape with your friends and save her." He said.

Morgana turned pale. She could feel her friend's life slipping away.

"We have to get out of here." She muttered silently to Merlin and Gwen.

"We could try a distraction." Gwen whispered.

"Verbal or otherwise?" inquired Merlin.

"Both," said Morgana, "Merlin, you can irritate him, and I will try a spell to break us free."

Merlin nodded.

"Hey Tomos, if you are so powerful, why not go after Arthur yourself?" Merlin shouted.

Tomos snorted. "I would think that is obvious."

"Try me." Said Merlin.

"You stupid prat! Magic is not allowed and were I to get caught alone using it.." started Tomos.

"Oh, I get it. You just are full of hot air and think you are super powerful." Said Merlin.

Tomos glared at Merlin.

Morgana whispered a spell. Stone came from the ceiling and collapsed. But Tomos was too quick.

"Hey, a magical shield would have been easier! But you would not know how to do one would you?" said Merlin.

"Merlin, I am not the only warlock in this room. Oh what's that, you never told them? And you have the nerve to call _me_ a coward."

Merlin froze. He had forgotten Tomos had seen the warlock use powers by Connecting. How was he to respond to this? Tomos just grinned with malice.


	8. Forsaken

Brynn was getting worse. To Percival, it was a miracle she was alive. She knew Percival liked her, but she _needed to know._ She needed to know how he felt about her, and why.

"Brynn, you remind me of my mother. She was very pretty, and kind. She always stood up for what she believed in. But that is not all. Around you, I feel wonderful and happy. Just seeing you is enough. It kills me to see you fawn over Merlin, but I do not blame you. Your blue eyes, the way your hair curls, your smile, the way you laugh. You can be really stubborn and rash. Slightly irritating every once in a while because you think you need to do things alone. But I have seen the things you do for others, and your kind heart. I love you. I think, I might have been in love with you since you arrived. I love you Brynn. That is why you need to live."

Brynn shifted in Percival's arms. Percival sighed. It was no use. She was dying and he could do nothing, nothing at all. The tears came. He did not care anymore if she objected he kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly he heard horses.

"Not now!" he groaned.

Percival laid Brynn down gently and drew his sword, fury blazing in his eyes.

"Shame you cannot save her, you pathetic excuse for a knight!" smirked Tomos.

"You were her friend, why would you do this to her?" snapped Percival.

"_Was_ is a key word. She betrayed me, she betrayed her parents. They were magical, never did harm to Uther, and she cozied up to the tyrant! Brynn is a fool."

Percival roared and charged at Tomos. Tomos laughed and sent Percival flying. The knight laid there, sprawled out on the ground.

"He loves you Brynn, how sweet. Too bad he does not know what you are. Would he love you then, or like you ditched me, _me_, your friend, he would ditch you."

Brynn rose, still weak.

"Impossible." Said Tomos, stunned.

"What happened to you? You were so kind and a good friend, now you are destroying everything I care about, including yourself."

"You left me out to dry!"

"No Tomos. You turned your back on me. I was wrong to seek a fight with Uther. I learned that using magic in the name of hatred will only resolve Uther's loathing of it. If Uther was killed in front of Arthur by me regardless if I had used it or not, magic shall never return. You used to be kind, and wanted nothing more than to protect me. Now you are driven by bitterness, and have forsaken yourself and me. Your best friend."

Tomos said nothing, but fury was rising in him.

"That is because I was weak. Well, I will heal you and we can end this once and for all."


	9. Conflicted

Brynn was healed for the most part. Tomos wanted at least a little advantage, but it would be no fun if she could hardly fight. Part of the revenge included the knight being alive. Percival was still out cold, but only slightly. Love would bring back the fight in him. Tomos had told Agravaine that _he_, Tomos, a great warlock would finish them both because Agravaine failed. Plus, Tomos wanted to have the satisfaction of killing his old friend. Agravaine wanted Arthur, so let him have the King. Then Tomos would ensure magic lived on because he would be the king. Morgana would be a valuable asset, so she was not to be harmed.

Tomos braced for the fight, the rant ranging in his head empowering him. But Brynn unsheathed her sword.

"You intend to fight me with _that_?" he sneered.

"We do not need to resort to this Tomos." Said Brynn softly.

Tomos smirked and shouted a spell, sending Brynn flying into a tree. Brynn groaned as she stood up. While she had been healed, her wound was not gone.

"Fight back!" spat Tomos.

"No." scowled Brynn.

"Fine, die as a coward!" roared Tomos.

He said the same spell, and Brynn crumpled as she hit the ground. She could not get up. But she could not kill Tomos, her friend.

"Well, if you will not fight me, maybe he will." Tomos said, inclining his head towards Percival.

Percival had struggled to his feet while Tomos had healed Brynn. This time, Tomos froze Percival's body so the knight could not move.

"Percival!" cried Brynn.

Fury kindled in Brynn's eyes, with such intensity even Tomos was scared.

"What happened to you? You are not Tomos but a man so contorted with rage and pain you compromised yourself! I will make you see this!" roared Brynn.

She was drawn up to her full height, anger radiating from her. Brynn yelled a spell that made Tomos feel like he was on fire.

"Tomos, I never wanted this! You must see the error of your ways and do deeds for the greater good, not in pain and bitterness." Said Brynn, brimming with tears of anger and sadness.

"Killing Arthur is for the greater good! I will take care of him and Agravaine. I will rule and make Camelot a great kingdom!" said Tomos weakly, the fire consuming him.

"No Tomos. Your subjects will only fear you, not respect you."

"Good!"

"No. Fear is not the way to lead but compassion. Fear leads to worse things. You would be a tyrant, ignorant of the people. You would only be aware of your own interests. Arthur has a kind, compassionate and just heart. He will be a great king."

The spell on Percival was weakening because Tomos grew weak, but Brynn was focused on her old friend.

"I will end this spell and save you if you stand down. I know you are better that this." Pleaded Brynn.

"Never." Snarled Tomos.

Brynn was conflicted. She dare not kill her friend, even though he she knew he had to be stopped. So instead of killing him, she muttered the counter spell. Tomos glared at her, stunned.

"Why, why did you not kill me?"

"Because I cannot. No matter what you have done, I know there is more to you. I could have let my spell end you, but.. " Brynn faltered.

Tomos was now conflicted. However, all three turned at the sound of hurried footsteps. It was Agravaine.

"Tomos, our prisoners escaped."


	10. Regrets

"However the men are not standing so well against them." Continued Agravaine.

Tomos did not speak. After a few moments of Agravaine looking annoyed, Brynn confused and Percival flabbergasted, Tomos spoke.

"Let them be."

"What?" sputtered Agravaine.

"_Let. Them. Be."_ Enunciated Tomos.

Agravaine was astonished.

"What do you mean by it?" said Agravaine, anger rising in his voice.

"They are no longer my concern, you idiotic prat." Answered Tomos with an air of annoyance.

"How dare you… how dare you.." said Agravaine, still sputtering.

He drew his sword.

"Wow. You would think by now your steel cannot touch me while I still have magic." Snorted Tomos derisively.

Agravaine rushed at the warlock, too angry to think straight.

"Care to help Brynn?" smiled Tomos mischievously.

"With _pleasure_." Responded Brynn, returning Tomos' smile.

They shouted the same spell. Agravaine was unable to move his legs. Brynn and Tomos laughed.

"Still think your silly knife can stop us?" smirked Tomos.

"Yes."

Tomos had forgotten the spell he had used to protect Agravaine's men. Brynn and Tomos' legs were frozen. Tomos looked at Brynn with embarrassment. Agravaine was no longer immobile.

"Forgot about that." Said Tomos, flustered.

Brynn spoke the counter curse. They were freed. But as they were feeling their legs, Agravaine charged at Brynn. Tomos cried out and got in Agravaine's way. The sword went through Tomos' middle.

"Nooo!"

Brynn ran to her injured friend and caught him as he sunk down. Percival stood there, paralyzed with several different emotions at what he had just witnessed. Agravaine, enraged, went to get Brynn now she was distracted. Percival reacted.

"Do not touch them!" the knight bellowed.

Agravaine grunted as Percival's blade pierced Agravaine's heart. He crumpled to the ground. Percival, ignoring the dying traitor, rushed over to Brynn and kneeled next to her fallen friend.

"Brynn, I.."

"I know. Do not say anything. You are weak and talking drains an injured person." Said Brynn gently.

"Friend." Smiled Tomos.

"I can heal.."

"No. I do...not… not… deserve.."

Percival put a shaking hand on Brynn's shoulder. He was still apprehensive after watching her do magic.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Said Percival.

Tomos smiled.

"Take care of her."

But before he could say more, before anyone could stop it, he died. Brynn howled with pain. Percival removed his hand, caught between grief, fear and respect for them both.

"My fault, all m-m-y fault…I used that spell, made him… made him .. weak… my fault!" she sobbed.

Percival was uncomfortable. He wanted to help, but so much was going on. The whole experience was hard to absorb. The knight for the first time in a while was at a complete loss.


	11. Safe and Sound

Brynn did nothing but cry. She hadn't cried so hard before. Percival had gone a little ways away to give her some space and keeping an eye out for their friends. However his shock at what Brynn was plagued him. He loved her, and never knew about this. Did he still feel that way? Did it scare him too much? After all he wasn't sure Brynn saw him witness her using magic. Arthur frowned upon magic. What if Brynn was caught? If Percival remained silent, and Arthur caught on the knight knew about her magic, there would be severe consequences. Was she still worth all the risk?

Percival looked at her. She grieved at her friend's loss. Before Tomos' unfortunate end, Brynn reminded Tomos that compassion is more prudent than fear. Magic causes fear. But Brynn spared Arthur. She had done many a good deed. Surely not all who practice magic can be evil? He felt foolish. Somehow, he knew, deep down that Brynn was not like the others. How could he be doubtful of her? At that moment, it sunk in; he felt after thinking all those thoughts that he didn't deserve her.

The others were nowhere to be found. Agravaine had said they had escaped, but why hadn't Percival seen them? Surely they would be looking for the knight and Brynn? Unless they thought the two hadn't survived. But Merlin and Gwen wouldn't abandon them.

"Patience." Percival scolded himself.

He looked back at Brynn empathetically, wishing he could do anything to take away the pain. But all she truly needed was time. Brynn could not cry anymore, too tired from the day and all her tears. Percival walked over to her.

"You need to rest Brynn." Spoke Percival softly.

"Tomos…" she whispered.

"We will bury him, properly." He responded tenderly.

Brynn looked up at him with puffy red eyes. He took out his handkerchief and considered handing it to her. Then, gently, he wiped the remnants of her tears. She smiled weakly at him. Before Percival could stop himself, he kissed her. She didn't pull away or resist.

"I have been wanting to do that for ages." He said, flushing.

She laughed despite herself.

"Brynn,… I need to tell you…" started Percival.

"It is ok, I know."

"But how?"

"I was barely alive, barely conscious, but I still heard you. Everything you said, that song. I was stupid Percival. I was chasing Merlin, hoping to win his affections.."

Percival stiffened at this. Was she to break his heart again?"

"But I was a fool. You never stopped pursuing me. In some ways, you kept me alive. Deep down, I think a part of me did love you. I know now I should have been yours. When you sang to me, so beautiful, I realized this…"

But before she said more, once again Percival's lips touched hers.

"Marry me!" he blurted.

"What?" she asked.

"Marry me. Course, I do not have a ring, but I can get one." Blustered Percival.

Silence hung for a minute.

Brynn, smiling, said, "I would be honored to be your wife," then she grew grim, "But are you really sure you want to marry me? I am a witch."

"I know, I saw your magic. But I was scared at first."

Brynn looked down. Percival lifted her chin so she could look at him.

"Then I remembered who you are, and I realize, you could not be evil. Not all magic can be bad right?"

She nodded.

"I love you. _All_ of you, and I swear I shall keep your secret. Your heart is so pure and I would be so delighted to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, marry me?"

"I will." She said smiling.

"Thank you, you have made me happy. Now, not to spoil this glorious moment, but we must seek our friends." Pointed out the lovesick knight.

"Yes, we were, distracted." Said Brynn, still happy.

But part of that happiness melted when she saw her lifeless friend's body.

"You see to him, I will scout for our friends. If I find them, I shall be back." Said Percival.

"But how shall we bury him?"

"We shall discuss this when we return. We must leave."

Brynn agreed. Percival raced off. She wasn't worried about anything now.

As Percival scouted, he reflected on Tomos' words, "_Take care of her._"

"I will, rest in peace." Percival thought.


	12. Fight and flight

**A/N: This chapter occurs while Tomos and Brynn confront each other, and the others are trapped. **

"It is just Agravaine now." Morgana whispered to her companions.

"Which means we stand a fighting chance because only Tomos can use magic." Said Gwen.

"Which means," Merlin finished, "We can use our weapons and fight. Do they have magical protection on our rope?"

"Quiet!" spat Agravaine.

Morgana shrugged to Merlin. Merlin had to distract Agravaine so Morgana can try to free them without detection.

Morgana however was thinking on Tomos' last remark before he left.

"_Merlin, I am not the only warlock in this room. Oh what's that, you never told them? And you have the nerve to call me a coward."_

"He couldn't mean Merlin? It is impossible." She thought.

But Morgana had no time to dwell.

"Hey Agravaine, I bet you wish you had magic!" mocked Merlin.

Agravaine glared at him. It was working. Morgana whispered as quietly as she could the spell necessary to free them. It worked!

"How do you like _me now_?" smirked Merlin.

Morgana shook her head at him, and pulled him out the door, Gwen following in their tracks.

"Guys, we have company." Said Gwen, chancing a glance back behind her.

At these words, Morgana unsheathed her sword. The men advanced on them, and the battle began. One man swiped at Merlin's leg but the warlock blocked it just in time. Gwen was struggling as a man was trying to bring down his sword as she blocked it. Morgana got a man through the heart, and came to her friend' s aid. With a sweep of the leg, she upended the man and ran him through.

"Thank you."

"Do not mention it." Smiled Morgana, the rush of battle in her eyes.

Merlin's arm was slashed by an enemy's sword. He clutched the wound. In fury at this, Morgana dispatched the man.

"Are you all right?" she inquired, looking at the wound.

"Just a little blood." Said Merlin.

Morgana examined the wound closer.

"Just a little? Merlin you are bleeding bad!" she said.

She was just about to heal it when another man came at them. Not bothering with a sword, Morgana hit the man with a spell that knocked him senseless. Merlin could not fight with one arm, so Morgana grabbed his good arm and dragged him over.

"Stay here." She said.

"But…"

"You are in no condition to fight." She said sternly.

Merlin didn't argue. Besides, if the two women were distracted, he could do magic. He made sure he did one at a time, and they tripped. He could not obviously clue his companions he practiced magic. Gwen and Morgana handled the last two assailants.

"That is the last of them," Spoke Gwen, "For now anyway."

"We need to heal Merlin and find the other two. I hope they are ok. Brynn was not in good shape." Said Morgana.

Morgana kept her sword out in case. Because of the need to flee, they had only wrapped Merlin's injury. Gwen had brought cloth for such occasion and had bound it tight so the pressure would stem the bleeding. Merlin stooped down an hour later.

"What's up?" asked Gwen.

"Blood, and lots of it." Said Merlin, indicating the red liquid.

"Brynn." Guessed Morgana.

Without a word, they sped up. Time was of the essence if they were to save Brynn and Percival.


	13. The Return

Flames licked the lifeless body of Tomos.

"Farewell Tomos." Said Brynn.

The others had found Percival after an hour of traveling. They all had gathered to pay respects, even though they didn't know him. Percival explained what happened in their absence with the exception of the proposal. Now was not the time. Percival put his hand on his fiancé's shoulder, consoling her.

"I will take care of her. I wish you could be at our wedding, whenever that is." Percival thought, looking at the flames.

Everyone then departed. Brynn was silent the whole way back. Percival understood. While she seemed happy he asked her to marry him, he didn't expect her to be happy after burying her best friend's ashes. Maybe they should wait a while to marry, so she could have enough time to mourn. All Percival hoped to do in that regard was to get the ring for his fiancé.

Brynn collapsed during the walk, so Percival picked her up. She was exhausted. They all were, but Brynn had lost a lot of blood earlier and she still had a bit of the wound left. Brynn rested her head on his chest.

"I will slow you down." She remarked.

Percival said, "Do not worry, you are not slowing me down. Besides, you are not fit to walk in this state."

Brynn said nothing, for he was right. She just wished to not be a bother. But secretly, she was enjoying his warmth. After travelling for a while, it was getting dark.

"We should rest for the night." Said Morgana, looking at Brynn. She was asleep in Percival's arms.

"I will gather wood." Said Gwen.

"I will join you." Said Morgana.

"I shall keep watch." Said Merlin.

He would have gone to get wood, but he was recovering from his wood.

"It is ok Merlin, I can keep watch. You are injured." Spoke Percival.

That was not the knight's only reason however. As much as Merlin needed recovering too, Percival wanted to keep Brynn in his sights. He almost lost her once today. Gwen and Morgana returned a half an hour later with a pile of wood in both their hands. Brynn was asleep. Gwen saw to the fire and Morgana first went over to finish the healing on Brynn's wound. Once that was done, it was time to tend to Merlin's arm.

"Thank you." Said Merlin.

Morgana smiled and went over to where she was going to lay down. Percival sat, looking into the fire while the others were curled up. They were all fast asleep. Merlin relieved Percival a few hours later. Percival laid next to Brynn. But he refused to hold her while she was sleeping until they were married.

Morning came, and the crew ate breakfast and started their trek back to Camelot. They arrived two hours later. Sir Leon had met them at the castle door.

"King Arthur asked that you would all report when you arrived." He said.

"Very well." Said Percival.

Without a moment's delay, they went to the throne room. Gwen explained what happened to her, Morgana and Merlin when they were separated from the other two. Brynn held her breath as Percival spoke. She was assured by the knight that he would keep her secret, but in doing so, they both would be betraying the King. However, Percival was true to his word. After they finished recalling their journey, Arthur sat there, thinking.

"I am deeply sorry you lost Tomos. Even with magic, his sacrifice was noble. He must have been a great friend." Spoke the King.

Brynn nodded solemnly. Arthur then turned to Percival with a smile on his face.

"But I am delighted to hear you proposed and are now engaged. Let me know what you two desire to do for your wedding. Any way I can help, it would be an honor." Said Arthur.

Percival beamed at him, then said, "We have not mapped out the details yet because of all that happened."

"I do not blame you. Anyway, you all need a rest. Except you Merlin. I need you to polish my armor, muck the stalls, and work on my room." Smirked Arthur.

"Prat." Merlin mumbled under his breath.

Percival and the others chuckled.


	14. As Long as we both shall live

**Three Months later…**

Dazzling in white, the bride walks down the aisle. Brynn was wearing a beautiful white gown that reached below her feet, and a little boy carried her train. The gown also had clear chiffon draped down her back and a silver chained belt. She wore a long veil and her curly hair was placed into a bun, with a few strands loose. Glowing, she walked towards Percival who was in his knight's uniform. He beamed.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Percival, knight of Camelot, and Lady Brynn, member of the court. May I have the rings?" inquired the Priest.

Morgana was chosen to hold the rings. She presented them to Percival, and then backed away, smiling at the couple. Percival slipped on Brynn's ring finger a small golden ring with tiny gems on. The Priest continued, but Brynn and Percival concentrated on each other.

"Percival, will you take Brynn to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Brynn, will you take Percival to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" smiled the Priest.

Percival and Brynn smiled widely, and kissed. Everyone cheered. Merlin, Gwen and Morgana exchanged smiles too. Arthur patted the knight on the back when they finished kissing. It was the happiest moment of Percival's life. They, with leave from the King, departed from Camelot for a short honeymoon.

"I love weddings, who wants some drinks!" roared Gwaine cheerfully.

The other knights chuckled. Arthur smacked him in a friendly manner.

"Blessings on them both." Said Gwen.

"Someday, that will be us." Arthur said.

"I hope so." Sighed Gwen happily.

Arthur turned her around to face him.

"It will, I promise."

It was their turn to exchange a kiss. Things looked bright for the future, but only for the moment. After all, Camelot was still a target. And who knows what's next.


End file.
